Frío Sol
by Shiji
Summary: Edward odia a Mustang por todo lo que le hizo a su querido hermano, decide tomar venganza y que mejor forma que segir aquel sabio refran "ojo por ojo y diente por diente" todo se complica cuando hacen la aparicion los homonculos quieren que regrese él.
1. Chapter 1

**Frio Sol**

**Resumen:**

Edward odia a Mustang por todo lo que le hizo a su querido hermano, por lo que decide tomar venganza y que mejor forma que segir aquel sabio refran "ojo por ojo y diente por diente"

Bueno este es un fic algo loco y es en respuesta al reto de Alia (en Amor Yaoi), gracias a ella es que esto se hizo depertó a la inspiración, porfis entren y lean a ver que opinan.

——————————————————————————————————————————

**Capitulo 1**

Era un dia soleado, pero no caluroso ya que ligeras corrientes de aire se paseaban entre las calles dejando una brisa fresca a su paso, las gente estaba feliz con tan hermoso clima por lo que salían a dar paseo, las calles estaban llenas de actividad y conforme más se acercaba al parque mas gente se podía apreciar, sin duda era un hermoso día, pero no se podía detener a contemplar tan bonito paisaje a su alrededor, no cuando tenía un humor de los mil demonios, ya que por culpa de un maldito bastardo su querido hermano se había tenido que ir a la frontera y eso lo tenía muy furioso como para que todo lo bello de su alrededor careciera de importancia. Su destino era el cuartel general de la Ciudad de Amestris, tenía que ver a ese Coronel Mustang y ponerle las cosas claras ¡No se juega con los Elric! Pero ¿a qué se debía esa situación?

Todo había empezado ya hace mas de 1 año, su pequeño hermano Alphonse quería entrar en la milicia, a pesar de que le encantaba la alquimia, no deseaba ser alquimista estatal ya que sus principios se lo impedían, tras enlistarse todo cambio muy rápidamente, todo lo que habían construido juntos fue hecho a un lado, primero como buen militar tenía que dormir en el cuartel por si pasaba una emergencia, eso era entendible, al igual que solo tuviera pocos momentos para verlo, pero una cosa distinta era que se desapareciera de su vista por mas de 6 meses sin noticias y cuando por fin podía verlo estaba irreconocible, alguien había destrozado a su querido hermano y el nombre del culpable empezaba con Roy y terminaba con Mustang.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un hermoso dia y tenía que quedarse a firmar documentos en la oficina, algo se le ocurría para escapar a tomar aire fresco sin que la teniente Hawkeye lo viera ya que lo más probable era recibir una amenaza con un rifle muy bien cargado, de solo pensarlo tuvo que pasar saliva, realmente era de miedo esa mujer, se suponía que debían ser mas tranquilas pero no, Riza era una mujer en muchos aspectos fría y demasiado dedicada a su trabajo, aun no podía creer que Havoc la tuviera como novia, pero cada quien elije a quien mejor le convenga y mas le guste.

De pronto la imagen de su ex subordinado llego a su mente con una gran intensidad, como era posible que a pesar de haber pasado ya algún tiempo todavía le remordía la conciencia, siempre había hecho lo mismo no importaba el género, pero esa vez al ver aquellas orbes plata llenas de tristeza y dolor en una expresión de total desconsuelo pero lo mas curioso es que a pesar de que las lagrimas estaban ahí nunca dejo que ninguna saliera, no le permitió verlo llorar,tal vez por eso mismo es que un sentimiento de culpa lo embargaba.

Agobiado por se repentina divagación a sus recuerdos, se levanto de la incomoda silla y abrió la ventana de su oficina, era lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera salir sin problemas, era una de las grandes ventajas de estar en planta baja, de un limpio movimiento salió de la oficina, luego firmaría lo pendiente.

Empezó a caminar por los jardines hasta que llego a la entrada principal, donde se encontró con una escena un poco inusual.

Un guardia estaba discutiendo con una joven rubia, como conquistador nato que era no podía dejar que un guardia que estaba a su servicio tratara mal a una bella dama, se fue acercando cada vez más, ya podía escuchar que es lo que decían.

—¡DEJEME PASAR, TENGO VER A EL CORONEL MUSTANG!- grito la rubia al ver la insistencia del guardia.

—¡Por ultima vez le digo que no esta permitido la entrada a civiles, si tanto desea ver al coronel vaya a la oficina de administración para que le den una cita con él y vayase antes de que lo saque a patadas de aquí! —grto amenazante el guardia ante la terquedad del joven.

El coronel sorprendido por ser partícipe indirecto en la discusión se quedo meditando un poco, una hermosa joven rubia estaba llamándolo a gritos, después de todo su suerte estaba cambiando.

Se acerco y llego justo en el instante preciso ya que el guardia se había frustrado y había empujado a la joven, sin tomar en cuenta de las escaleras que estaban tras la joven.

Mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver los reflejos casi de la joven que al ser empujada y perder el equilibrio se balanceo hacia tras dando una vuelta al aire, pero debido a las lluvias de los últimos días un pequeño charco aun no se había secado, haciéndola resbalar y caer justo en sus brazos.

El guardia asustado por lo que acababa de hacer y por molestar a un superior bajo rápido para quedar al lado de su coronel.

—Se puede saber ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?— Dijo el pelinegro cuando el guardia se acerco.

—Lo siento mucho coronel, es solo que este tipo es muy necio y quería entrar al cuartel sin autorización— Dijo rápidamente el hombre.

—Y a quien deseaba ver, o solo quería dar una vuelta por las instalaciones— preguntó muy seguro, ya que sabía la respuesta.

—Lo quería ver a usted Coronel —dijo sumiso el guardia—

—Y porque no fui avisado de que tenía un visitante— dijo seriamente el coronel.

—bueno, este usted comprende…— empezó a balbucear nerviosamente el hombre cuando fue interrumpido por la rubia—

—Usted es el Coronel Mustang— la joven se safo de sus brazos rápidamente y su mirada se dirigió rápidamente al rostro del hombre que recién había llegado.

—Si soy el Coronel Roy Mustang— dijo automáticamente, ya que semejante sorpresa no se la esperaba, estaba semi shokeado aquella no era una bonita rubia, sino un hermoso Rubio, pero lo que en verdad lo había dejado casi sin habla era ese par de ojos amabar tan fuertes y hermosos como nunca antes había visto unos y para su suerte estaban viéndolo fijamente.

Después de todo no iba a ser demasiado difícil cumplir su venganza, se esperaba a otro tipo de hombre cuando su hermano le conto lo sucedido, pero si ese bastardo no tenía nada en especial eso iba a ser un juego de niños.

—Mucho gusto coronel— le extendió la mano y en cuanto el coronel la tomo continuo— Soy Edward Elric—No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de aquel hombre, lo había sorprendido sin duda esto iba a ser un juego muy divertido.

Y aquí se acabo, se que está un poco revoltoso, pero ya tenía ratito que no escribía y como que se pega la forma de cómo lees, bueno conforme pasen los capítulos se aclararan dudas, espero y me digan que tal le pareció se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

——————————————————————————————————————————

—Mucho gusto coronel— aquel joven rubio extendió su mano y la estreche, a pesar de ser pequeña tenia un fuerte agarre— Soy Edward Elric— el nombre le cayo de sorpresa, tal vez escucho mal, tranquilizo sus facciones y se dispuso a hablar.

—Disculpe, creo que escuche mal, usted ¿dijo Elric?— pregunto.

—Si, exactamente eso fue lo que dije, Alphonse me hablo de usted coronel…— fue cortado de improviso por el militar.

—¿Alphonse Elric? Él le dijo algo sobre mi— pregunto un poco impaciente el azabache.

—Si, me dijo que era su superior y que era un gran alquimista—dijo fingiendo contrariedad ante los gestos de Mustang.

—Ya veo, disculpe mi comportamiento y falta de modales, que le parece si hablamos en mi oficina— ofreció cordialmente.

—No le gustaría mejor ir a tomar un café, ya que no le permiten la entrada a civiles al cuartel— dijo tranquilamente pero matando con la vista al guardia.

—No hay problema si viene conmigo—

—Mejor no causar molestias, yo invito— ofreció amable el rubio.

—Esta bien—

Y así los dos iniciaron su camino por el parque hasta llegar a un modesto café cerca del lugar. Pidieron una mesa y encargaron un café para cada uno.

Después de que la camarera tomara la orden y dejara de babear retomaron la platica.

—Y para que me buscaba— pregunto el militar.

—En realidad para hablar de varios temas, entre ellos esta el de mi hermano —dijo calmadamente.

—Que necesita saber del teniente Alphonse—

—Donde lo mandaron, fui a preguntar pero nada mes me dieron largas y al final no me facilitaron la información—

—Si ya le dijeron que es información clasificada no lo puedo ayudar— dijo tomando un tono mas serio.

—Me comentaron que a los únicos que les facilitarían la información son a personal militar arriba del rango de teniente y a los alquimistas estatales— explico tranquilamente, y se quedo callado para recibir su café.

—Y entonces ahí es donde entro yo ¿no? — dijo el moreno dándole un sorbo a su cafe— Eso seria muy problemático, ya que me pudiera meter en problemas al dar información clasificada a civiles— hablo muy profesionalmente.

—En realidad no es lo que deseo, mas bien me gustaría que me diera un poco de información, como después del incidente se armo un disturbio, no me dejaron preguntar y tengo prohibida la entrada al modulo de información, por lo que recordé su nombre entre las cartas que me enviaba mi hermano y quería preguntarle cuando es el examen para alquimista estatal y que es lo que debo hacer para poder aplicarlo.

—Primero debes llenar un formulario y entregarlo al cuartel, por lo que no tendrás mayores inconvenientes, luego estos son revisados por si tienes antecedentes penales y después se hace una convocatoria donde se exponen los nombres de quienes lo aplicaran y las fechas para el examen teórico, la entrevista y el examen práctico—

—Ya veo, y el periodo de inscripción cuando es—

—Hoy se cerraron los módulos para entregar la solicitud, en si fue hace unas dos horas cuando lo cerraron— dijo mientras recordaba como Hawkeye le pasaba todas las solicitudes para que las revisara y aprobara.

—Maldición— masculló por lo bajo el rubio al ver frustrada su entrada a la milicia y por lo tanto el fracaso de su plan— Bueno, en si eso era todo lo que quería hablar con usted, además conocer al "gran coronel Mustang" como muchas veces me escribió mi hermano— dijo ya más tranquilo mientras dejaba escapar un risa ante el recuerdo de su pequeño hermano hablando de su novio.

Termino su café de un sorbo y le pidió la cuenta a la camarera.

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo, lamento haberlo molestado— dijo al tiempo que la mesera les dejaba la cuenta y este depositaba un billete en la pequeña charolita.

Al ver el desanimo del joven, no pudo resistir ayudarlo, después de todo aunque el rubio no supiera se la debía, además de que su interés por aqullos ojos no había desaparecido en ningún momento.

—Espere por favor— Hablo mas fuerte para que lo escuchara.

—Si— respondió girándose para ver al moreno, en ese instante sus ojos hicieron contacto.

—yo podría ayudarlo— dijo después de pasar saliva, esa mirada dorada lo dejaba sin aliento y mas esa forma de cómo toda la atención de la mirada le pertenecía— Yo puedo entregar la solicitud por usted, creo que no habrá ningún inconveniente—

—¿Por qué me ayudaría?- pregunto receloso, no confiaba en nadie, eso es lo que había aprendido por las malas de pequeño cuando fueron a dar a la calle después de la muerte de su madre.

Le impacto lo desconfiado del joven, si él fue quien le pidió ayuda, no tan directa pero se la pidió y ahora salía con la desconfianza, tal vez era de los que se rendían pronto, pero esos ojos le demostraban lo contrario, cuando minutos antes platicaron estaban llenos de determinación, ahora no podía leerlos.

—No me gusta deber favores— se decidió a responder con algo mas simple— tómelo como pago por el café.

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en el rostro del rubio, ese hombre era interesante por algo su hermano lo había escogido.

—Solo ocupo que me facilite sus datos, me los podría escribir aqui— dijo mientras acaba un papel y pasándoselo.

—Que datos ocupa— pregunto el rubio mientras volvia a tomar asiento.

—Su nombre completo— dijo mientras veía que el joven tomaba un par de servilletas y las enrollaba, para después juntar sus manos, que estaban enguantadas, un pequeño brillo de color azul paso por ellas y se transformó en una pluma blanca. Después quito la taza de café del pequeño plato y con el liquido sobrante creo tinta, para después tomar un poco con la pluma y empezar a escribir su nombre.

—Que más— dijo el joven ante el mutismo de su acompañante.

Salió de su trance y siguió haciéndole saber la información que ocuparía su formulario, una vez que terminaron, el rubio le devolvió la hoja, para levantarse.

—Muchas gracias, me es de mucha ayuda, creo que le voy a quedar debiendo otro café —dijo el joven mientras se estiraba un poco.

—No es nada, siempre sin bienvenidos los alquimistas que se quieran enlistar y mas si son tan buenos como usted— dijo el coronel mientras también se levantaba—

—Por que dice eso— pregunto contrariado el rubio ente el alago en su alquimia.

—Por la forma en que improviso un medio para escribir— dijo mientras volteaba a ver la pluma que había dejado en la mesa.

—Oh por eso, no me di cuenta a que hora lo hice— dijo mientras se reía nerviosamente, la alquimia había estado rondando su vida por mucho tiempo por lo que era una forma muy natural de solucionar problemas sencillos, los hacia subconscientemente.

—En que trabaja— pregunto extrañado ante la naturalidad de los actos del joven—

—Soy florista— dijo tranquilamente, pero al ver la cara de confusión en el rostro del mayor explico — trabajo en una floraría, le ayudo a Glacier — por inercia volteo a ver el reloj— si me disculpa estoy algo retrasado no me gusta aprovecharme de la amabilidad de mi jefa, así que con su permiso me retiro— Se despidió para después salir rápido del establecimiento ya que a esa hora había mucha gente el la florería.

Mientras el Coronel tomo la hoja con los datos del chico y salió del establecimiento, ese si era un joven especial, esperaba muchos trabajos pero un florista, como un florista podía usar tan fácilmente la alquimia, en los guantes del joven había un circulo de transmutación, por lo que creyó que trabajaría en algo usando la alquimia pero un florista, eso si era cómico. Volteo a ver la hoja que traía entre manos, la caligrafía era impecable, a pesar de la forma con la que escribió ni un pequeño manchón de tinta había y por más que busco ni una sola falta de ortografía, esa hombre era muy interesante.

Puse a Ed de florsita, por que no sabia en que podía ser bueno aparte de la alquimia y que no fuera muy llamativo, y recorde que en el anime le hizo ramos a su mamá cuando se estaba muriendo y pues en la peli como estaba muy unido a glacier la esposa de Hughes y esta trabajaba en la florería se me ocurrió, por cierto en el fic ellos aun no están casados.

Sin mas me despido, me encantaría leerlos.

Bye

P.D. Perón por las faltas de ortografía.


	3. Chapter 3

Este es ultimo capitulo que sbo por hoy y así me pongo al corriente con la otra pagina, espero y que les gustara, cualquier cosa me encantaría leerlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego corriendo a ala floreria, si que se le había hecho tarde, pero de cualquier momento el primer paso de su plan estaba llendo a la paerfeccion.

Entro a la habitación del fondo, donde estaban algunos utensilios y demás cosas, se coloco un mandil blanco y salió para ayudar a Glacier con el trabajo.

—Ya llegue— hablo mientras acomodaba y regaba algunas flores— Perdón me tarde más de lo esperado—

—No hay problema ed, me alegra saber que tu cita se extendió— dijo mientras una sonrisa se extendía a mas no poder al ver la cara apenada de su fiel ayudante.

— No era una cita— dijo bajo, mientras terminaba de atender a una joven pareja con un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

—Y yo que quería conocerte a una linda chica—dijo la mujer mientras soltaba un suspiro resignada— "son 25 pesetas"— les cobra a la pareja de jovenes y después de despedirlos voltea con ed— Por favor me haces una canasta con claveles, Tulipanes , alcatraces y rosas blancas—

—Todas blancas? —pregunto mientas tomaba una canastita de madera.

—Si, todas blancas, y en medio del arreglo quiere una flor de Lotto pero de color amarillo— termino de explicar—

—¿Loto amarillo? Que no se puede conformar con un rosa o uno blanco— dijo molesto.

—Recuerdas el lema de la floraría, "Soyez quel soyez la fleur ou sa couleur, continue d'être jolie"—dijo hablando en un tono mas meloso.

—"Se cual sea la flor o su color, continua siendo hermosa" lo sé Glacier pero…— después de un largo suspiro continuo— esta bien, donde están los lotos— termino resignado mientras veía a todos los lados.

—Deben estar en el estanque de atrás—

No espero otra indicación, fue en busca de aquella flor, para así terminar el arreglo cuanto antes y adelantar lo que tenia para entregar ese mismo día.

Al llegar lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, todas las flores estaban marchitas y al fondo del estanque, se agacho para ver mejor, se suponía que esas flores las acababan de traer la noche pasada. Se quito el guante de su mano izquierda y sumergió su mano en el agua, la saco y froto sus dedos, eso era demasiado viscoso para ser agua, los acerco un poco a su nariz y de inmediato se arrepintió.

—Joder, esto es amoniaco— se levanto enseguida y se empezó a lavar la mano, que ya le empezaba a arder.

—Que pasa edo, te estar tardando mucho…que les paso a las flores— pregunto horrorizada al ver todo marchito.

—Al parecer aquel tipo de nuevo nos jugó otra "broma" les vació el agua, eso de ahí es amoniaco concentrado.

—Esas flores las ocupábamos para los centros de mesa, de la fiesta del señor Hughes— dijo triste mientras veía que todas sus bellas flores estaban hundidas en aquel apestoso liquido.

—Descuide Glacier, yo me encargo de los centros de mesa y el arreglo, usted no se preocupe por nada— le dice un sonriente Edward.

—Muchas gracias edo, no se que aria sin ti—

—Creo que mucho, uted es una persona muy fuerte, para soportar a ese tipo por mas de 3 años se necesita una gran paciencia— dijo mientras le devolvía el cumplido— Además con esto puedo hacer fertilizante para las plantas, así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso, solo necesitaría unos compuestos mas y todo arreglado, hasta podría hacer uno especial para las diferentes especies que tenemos y asi poder aprovechar todo mucho mas—

—Se nota que te encanta la alquimia, ya estas pensando en compuetsos y esas cosas, bueno te dejo a solas para que te concentres— hablo sonriente la castaña mientras salía a despechar unos clientes.

—En fin a hacer mi trabajo— dijo entusiasmado el rubio.

Primero lleno un pequeño estanque con agua limpia, para después ponerse un par de guantes de hule y así tomar el resto de las plantas que había en el amoniaco, todas las puso en un monton y después agrego un poco de fertilizante y agua, junto sus manos y después toco los restos, un destello de luz azul las rodeo para dejar una gran cantidad de flores de loto, que repidamente fueron a der al nuevo estanque. Limpio un poco se desastre y tomo una de aquellas flores entre sus manos y salir a terminar la canasta que tenia pendiente.

Una ves salió del aquella habitación y entro a la tienda coloco la flor en medio de aquella singular canasta, junto sus manos suavemente y después de un pequeño rose a aquella flor cambio su color a un hermoso amarillo mas parecido al dorado.

—Listo Glacier, va a llevar tarjeta— pregutno una ves que se acerco al mostrador.

—No, pero podrías llevarla, la dirección esta apuntada en el cuaderno, quien las encargo se llama "Riza Hawkeye"—

—¿Se las entrego a ella?- preguntó el chico dorado

—No, son de parte de ella para él—

—¿Y como se llama él? —

—No me dijeron y se me olvido preguntar, tu nada mas dejalos en esa dirección de seguro ya saben a quien van dirigidos—

—Esta bien, enseguida vuelvo— y son mas se quito el mandil blanco y tomo las llaves de su pequeña motocicleta.

Salio del local y fue hacia la cochera del mismo, en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta había una pequeña caja de cristal incrustada, con un rápido movimiento la abrió y metió la canasta en la caja, después la cerro y se subió y la encendio.

Iba recorriendo las calles a una buena velocidad, en si estaba cerca de arrebasar el limite permitido, pero era algo que le encantaba sentir el viento soplar contra su cara, era un sentimiento de libertad muy grande, rápido llegó a la dirección, bajo de la moto y cogió la canasta, cuando, se encamino hacia la puerta y timbro.

De pronto su pelo se solto, al parecer la liga con la que se lo agarraba debió perderse en el camino, se maldijo mentalmente por no tener mas cuidado—"Bueno, una vez que deje esto me lo vuelvo a agarrar" — pensó resignado mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro.

La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a un Roy Mustang con la camisa a medio abrochar y el pantalón del uniforme militar.

Ambos se quedaron callados, viéndose mutuamente, nunca antes se habían visto y justamente dos veces en el mismo dia era casi imposible.

—Pero que rápido eres pequeñin, solo por un pequeño favor y ya me trraes flores— dijo mientras una gran sonrisa de superioridad se instalaba en sus labios, no podía perder la oportunidad, además de que tenia que decir algo, el joven sin duda era hermoso y el pelo suelto solo lograba resaltar la bbeleza de sus ojos.

—¡No me llamene pequeño! — atino a decir, depupes de todo era un cliente y debía comportarse, aunque ka venita de su sien estaba palpitando de enojo— Lo siento, los prefiero rubios tipos arrogante y con aires de todo poderoso no son de mi gusto—contraataco mientras veía que al otro también se estaba molestando.

Un guerra de miradas tuvo lugar ahí y para infortunio del pelinegro aun no estaba preparado para enfrentar a la dorada, así que desvio el tem.

—Y entonces para que son estas flores— dijo desviando su vista a la canasta.

—No lo se, me dijeron que las entregara a esta dirección, espero no haberme equivocado— dijo mientras le entregaba el papel con la dirección anotada.

—Pues no te equivocaste esta es la dirección, quien las envía— pregutno mientras levantaba una ceja a manera de interrogación—

—Una mujer llamada, "Riza Hawkeye" así que es todo mi trabajo, ya están pagadas, ahora que si me disculpa debo volver— dijo mientras le entregaba la canasta— Que pase buenas tardes, conpremiso— se dio media vuelta y emepezo a camniar hacia su moto, de su abrigo saco una liga para el cabello y se hizo una cloa alta, no tenia mucho tiempo para trenzarlo.

Y el coronel se le quedo viendo hasta que se fue del lugar, depupes desvio su mirada a la canasta que tenia entre manos, vio aquella hermosa flor dorada, sin duda era del color de los ojos de aquel joven, sin mas se dio media vuelta y entro a su casa.

|°°| Al siguiente día en el Cuartel General |°°|

Acababa de llegar un Roy Mustang muy sonriente a la oficina.

Se fue directo a su escritorio y empezó a firmar el montón de solicitudes, todo su escuadron no le perdia pista de lo que hacia, y fue hasta que entro la teniente primera Riza Hawkeye que todos se quedaron callados para prestar mucha atención.

El coronel se levanto de su cómoda silla y fue junto a su teniente.

—Algo de lo que quieras hablar Riza— pregunto en el tono que usaba con sus numerosas conquistas.

—Nada coronel, solo que se ponga a firmar las solicitudes que mañana se deberán publicar las listas para los que irana a hacer los exámenes.

—Si te da pena nos podemos ver después de la salida, en el bar "Mystic"—

—Coronel, no se lo que este pensando, pero le recuerdo que no me gustan las bromas y menos de esa clase, así que hare como que no lo he escuchado y seguiré con mi trabajo—

—Pero..que fue lo de ayer— pegunto un muy confundido roy.

—jajajajajaja— estallaron las risas de todo su escuadrón ante la escena.

—Te dije que caería Fuery, me debes un salario completo— dijo mientras reia mas abiertamente el rubio.

—Pero es injusto Havoc, yo tengo menos de conocer al coronel, creí que iba a saber que la teniente Hawkeye nunca le mandaría flores— dijo un angustiado Fuery al saber que había perdido.

—Creo que fue por el arreglo, ya que todo estaba blanco y solo una flor amarilla al centro se iba mucho con la personalidad de la teniente, ya que es muy sencilla y pues el amarillo como se cabello— dijo Breda recordando el encargo que había hecho a nombre de la teniente.

—Ustedes me jugaron esta broma— dijo el coronel mientras su rostro se ponía rojo de ira.

—No le de pena coronel, mire hasta se puso rojo— empezó a carcajearse Havoc.

—Ustedes bola de …—Empezo a gritar Mustang pero se quedo callado cuando el sonido de varias balas resonó por la sala, las risas habían acabado y solo quedaba el silencio.

—No estoy en contra de que socialicen con el Coronel, hasta les he permitido que se distraigan de sus deberes, pero les advierto que cuando vuelvan a usurpar mi nombre los tiros acertaran en un mejor blanco.

Todos respondieron con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, ya que el miedo era mucho, cada bala había pasado cerca, Muy cerca de su piel.

Pasaron algunas Horas después del penoso incidente y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

La teniente se acerco al escritorio del coronel para recoger, las solicitudes y llevárselas al teniente coronel Hughes.

—Quien es él —pregunto con curiosidad disimulada apuntando al documetno en su mano.

—Es Edward Elric— dijo mientras dejaba la solicitud junto a las demás —Si, no es coincidencia es hermano de Alphonse— termino de aclarar ante la atenta mirada de todos.

—Cree que pueda pasar los exámenes, al era muy bueno, va a ser difícil salir de la sombre que va a ser su hermano— dijo seriamente Farman

—No lo se, al es uno de los mejores alquimistas del país, tal vez siempre este a su sombra— dijo mientras recordaba a su ex pareja.


End file.
